The present invention relates to a driver circuit, an electro-optical device, and a drive method.
A display panel (electro-optical device in a broad sense) represented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is used as a display section of various information instruments. There has been a demand for reduction of the size and weight of the information instrument and an increase in the image quality. Therefore, reduction of the size of the display panel and reduction of the pixel size have been demanded. As one solution to satisfy such a demand, a method of forming a display panel by using a low temperature poly-silicon (hereinafter abbreviated as “LTPS”) process has been studied.